


I'd Give Everything For You

by shitfanficmeup



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood and Injury, Canon Universe, Castiel in the Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Communication, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Healing, Injured Dean Winchester, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:41:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28472538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shitfanficmeup/pseuds/shitfanficmeup
Summary: Dean gets injured on a hunt, Cas heals him at the bunker. Can the two of them actually communicate for once?
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 56





	I'd Give Everything For You

Rushed and clumsy footsteps clashed down the Bunker’s steps as Sam’s voice rang out in panic, “Cas! Dean needs help!” Sam was busy supporting his brother’s weight and trying to control the bleeding that was continuing to spread through Dean’s shirt. 

Flying in from the library, Cas felt his heart drop to his feet as he rushed over to the hunters. Dean was bloody and half-conscious. If it was any other hunt, Cas may have been expecting this but this one was no big bad or anything the brothers hadn’t handled before. It was a small den of werewolves that had popped up not too far from the Bunker. 

Sam and Cas helped carry Dean to his bedroom, quickly stripping him of his clothes, they assessed his injuries. Cas almost didn’t notice his own trembling hands, being distracted by the sight of all the blood spilling out of Dean's side, “What happened?”

Sam sounded distraught and guilt-ridden, “They had us from the minute we walked into the den. I don’t know how this happened.”

Hovering a hand above Dean’s dirty, blood-covered chest Cas tried to use his grace to heal him but with his grace slowly fading over the years, he couldn’t heal his hunter completely. Dean laid on his bed still unconscious but no longer bleeding. He still had scrapes, bruises and was dirty but he was stable. 

After cleaning his wounds as much as they could, Sam barely got sweatpants and an old AC/DC shirt onto his older brother while Cas busied himself getting some water and a snack for when Dean woke up. 

Cas returned to Dean’s room to find him under his covers in bed. Sam turned around and sighed, “I’m going to shower. You’ll look after him, right?”

With the determination of a soldier going into battle, Cas replied, “Of course, always.”

Sam smirked as he walked into the hall, “I didn’t even have to ask.” He’d been around these two for years, he knew the angel would guard Dean with his life. 

Now alone, Cas sat on the edge of Dean’s bed, he looked down at the freckled face he’d come to adore. He reminisced on the times when all he had to do was snap his fingers or ghost them over Dean’s forehead to heal every wound, every scrape, every bruise. Castiel could clean him, soothe his aches, calm his nightmares. And now… now he was lucky to have kept him alive. 

All he could do was watch Dean slowly breathe until he felt strong enough to continue to heal him. Cas leaned forward and rested his head in his hands, it wasn’t long after that when Dean open his green eyes, resting them on Castiel’s hunched over silhouette, “Cas?”

Snapping his head over to Dean, Cas’s heart leaped hearing his voice, “Oh, Dean. How are you feeling?”

“Like I got hit by a garbage truck.” He groaned as sat up onto his elbows, trying to piece together just what had happened that day. It didn’t take him long to notice how the angel was acting, “Cas, you okay?” 

Trying to pull himself together for Dean’s sake, Cas nodded and tried to smile, “Yes, it’s just my grace, it’s a little low.”

That didn’t stop him from reaching out to try to heal the bruise above Dean’s right eye that he had missed. However, Dean moved his head away, “Well— wait, save your grace.” 

Still, Cas softly touched his cheek and Dean felt the familiar comfort of Castiel’s grace heal every cell of his body. It felt like safety… like home. Not nearly as strong as all those years ago but the same exhilarating thrill. Cas smiled at him, sweet and almost sad, “I’d give everything for you.”

Almost ashamed, Dean could barely meet Cas’s eyes, “You already have.” 

“I’d do it again, Dean. If I had to, I would do it all again.” When Cas said things like that Dean wanted to run but he was so tired; tired of being scared, tired of hiding, tired of denying himself happiness. 

Dean reached out and hesitantly grazed their fingers together, “I know I c—can’t give you much, not nearly as much as you deserve. And I know I’m emotionally constipated but you’re my best friend and I need you, Cas.” When words failed him, actions took their place. All Dean could do was meet Castiel’s eyes, as blue and breathtaking as the first time Dean met him all those years ago in that rickety old barn and lace their fingers together. He made the words come out even if it was hard because Cas deserved to hear them, “I do love you, Cas.”

And just like that, Cas felt his heart almost explode and become whole again in his chest, “I love you too, Dean Winchester.”

Dean hesitantly moved over and pulled down the blanket then asked Cas, “Stay with me?… Please?” Dean never let himself be this vulnerable so Cas was going to take every chance he was allowed. 

Cas carefully climbed under the sheets with Dean and allowed the hunter to rest his head on his chest. Wrapping his arms around Dean, Cas held him close but he moved slowly, like Dean was a baby deer and if he made any sudden movements he would get scared off. 

By the time Sam returned to check in on Dean, his older brother was fast asleep and Castiel was still tightly holding him in his arms. All Sam could do was smile and softly close the door behind him, knowing he would tease Dean in the morning but nothing made him happier than knowing the two of them finally got their shit together. 


End file.
